The University of Rochester Center for Cardiovascular Research (CCVR) has recognized[unreadable] the need for multi-user Facility Cores designed to furnish CCVR investigators with expertise, service and[unreadable] instrumentation to enhance ongoing research programs and to facilitate new research endeavors. By meeting the[unreadable] needs of the CCVR investigators in a consolidated fashion, we can be more efficient in personnel effort and in[unreadable] equipment utilization and, in many cases, provide both service and research input unavailable to the individual[unreadable] investigator. Accordingly, the Histology Core will provide all infrastructure and technical support to fix, embed, section,[unreadable] and process animal tissues for routine staining and histomorphometry as well as such specialized methods as[unreadable] immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization (both whole mount and slide). The Core will institute a[unreadable] database for slide collation and, when necessary, data interpretation. In this manner, all Project leaders will[unreadable] have immediate access to data within each project, which should facilitate the planning and/or modification of[unreadable] subsequent studies. The Core will also serve as a training ground for key technology transfer to each Project's[unreadable] staff. For example, all of the basic science projects propose studies in the LDLR-/- mouse wherein[unreadable] histomorphometry will be done to assess the effects of various transgenes on plaque area. Histomophometric[unreadable] analyses require a lot of tech time, which would infringe on time needed for tissue processing and stamping to[unreadable] slides. We anticipate that by transferring this technology to staff under each project, the workload within the Histology[unreadable] Core facility will be lightened significantly. This has the advantage of minimizing the hiring of additional[unreadable] personnel within the Histology Core, while maximizing the use of technical staff under each Project leader's direction.